<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New School, New love by officer_really_haught</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850912">New School, New love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/officer_really_haught/pseuds/officer_really_haught'>officer_really_haught</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/officer_really_haught/pseuds/officer_really_haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>April Stevens just moved to Atlanta and met the girl of her dreams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>April Stevens/Sterling Wesley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the first fic I am writing. I love April and Sterling's dynamic so much.<br/>I wanted to try to write something different that some of the other fanfics I have read which are amazing.<br/>I am always up for critics.<br/>If you want more chapters please comment!<br/>Thank you so much and hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so stupid that her dad had to get a new job in Atlanta right when she was adjusting to her new school. Highschool is a rough time and you need good friends to help you along the way, but how was April supposed to make those friends if her dad kept moving her from school to school.</p>
<p>This new school didn’t seem so bad though. It was a private Christian school which is better than anything she’s been to. ‘It’s like church all day everyday’ she thought. As a raging lesbian, it sucks a little bit, but not too bad.</p>
<p>April had 10 minutes before she had to start to get ready which she spent doing push ups and sit ups because, only being in town for a couple days, she didn’t have time to find a gym yet.</p>
<p>After her 10 minutes of exercise April grabbed a pair of khaki pants and her new Willingham polo shirt and hopped in the shower. She spent most of her shower playing out scenarios in her head about some cute girl she would crash into on accident and how they would fall in love and get married. Of course she knew this wasn’t going to happen especially at a Christian school. but a girl can dream.</p>
<p>April arrived at school 20 minutes early to put stuff in her locker and to get a feel for her new schedule and school. While rounding a corner, looking at her schedule, April bumped into someone and the next thing she knew, it was like love at first sight. She was met with the bright blue gaze of a blonde girl “I’m...I’m so sorry” April stuttered “I was just trying to find my way around the school” “So you’re the new kid?” the mysterious blonde asked. “Yea, April Stevens” she said with an extended hand. The blonde took her hand and April felt a jolt of electricity as their fingers touched and she thought that maybe her shower thoughts would come true “Sterling Wesley and if you need help around the school, I am at your disposal” “Actually I could use some help. My first class is Spanish” “Lucky for you, cute girl, that is almost my first class.” Did...did this adorable blonde stranger just call her cute? “Well it looks like we have about 2 minutes before class, so we should probably go before we’re late” Sterling winks and starts walking. April follows.</p>
<p>Class went by fast for April, mostly cause she spent the whole time staring at her new crush. She was wondering if Sterling, ‘what a beautiful name’ she thought, felt that spark that she did.</p>
<p>The bell rang and before April could get up, Sterling slid her a piece of paper that said Add me on snap cute girl @sterlypearly713. She smiled as she read it and raced out the door to try to find the smooth blue eyed angel but she was nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>April spent the rest of her school day dreaming about Sterling and how those lips looked so kissable. She knew she was getting ahead of herself after just meeting the blonde today, but April knew she was special. </p>
<p>The closer the end of the school day came, the more April didn’t want to go home. Her parents were constantly verbally fighting nowadays and every so often of course her father had to throw a fist or two. </p>
<p>Everytime her father hit her mother, she wanted to hit her father back and scream that she was gay like spitting revengeful acid in his face and watch him squirm.</p>
<p>She never did that though for the sake of not being kicked out of her house and that she would never leave her mother in the same house alone with that monster.</p>
<p>April walked home after school and the minute she walked into her house it was much too silent. No TV, no parents fighting, nothing. “Hello? Is anyone here?” she walked around her house checking to make sure nobody was there. She had a slight panic attack before checking the garage and realizing that both her parents' cars were gone. It wasn’t odd for her dad to be gone but it was for her mom. </p>
<p>She took her new found alone time and tried to work on homework but all she could think about was Sterling. Her beautiful blue eyes, her long luscious blonde hair, those amazing legs. Everything about Sterling was absolutely perfect.</p>
<p>Because she couldn’t stop thinking about her, April decided to add her on snapchat, hoping Sterling would add her just as quick as it took for her to develop a crush. After, she actually tried to get some homework done.</p>
<p>Not even thirty seconds later, she got a ping on her phone. April jumped out of her desk chair and launched herself across her bed to see a notification saying Sterling added her back. Her face lit up as she opened her phone to message the blonde. </p>
<p>April: Well that was quick, it’s almost like you were waiting for me to add you</p>
<p>Sterling: How could I not wait for a girl like you to add me.</p>
<p>April: By the amount of times you have called me cute today, it’s almost like you’ve got a crush on me</p>
<p>Sterling: Don’t get too ahead of yourself shortie, I am in a relationship with a boy. I mean a man. </p>
<p>April: A boy-man?</p>
<p>Sterling: Yea he’s captain of the golf team, he plays guitar and he is super sweet</p>
<p>April: Men are the worst, but he doesn’t sound too bad. I still think i’d make a better partner but…

</p><p>Sterling: Wow already trying to steal me away I see. Well you’re gonna have a try a little harder than that</p>
<p>After reading that last text, April heard the front door open and closed “April, I’m home sweetheart” Her mother yelled up the stairs. She closed her phone and headed downstairs. “How was your first day sweetie? Meet any cute guys?” “It was pretty good as far as first days go and no I didn’t meet any cute guys.” April rolled her eyes “Where were you anyway mom?” “Oh I was just at the store getting some things” “But I don’t see any bags here” “It was for a church meeting I dropped them off at our new church already” Her family has only been here like four days and they already found a church? Her mom was acting really weird but why? “Alright well I’m going to go into my room to do some homework” She gives her mom a hug and scurries upstairs hoping she didn’t keep the blonde waiting too long.</p>
<p>After April finished her homework because school work is the most important, she spends the rest of the night texting Sterling and learning about this new person. She is in awe at how perfect she was. Sterling is the top of the class, but not for long if April had any say. She is Fellowship leader, whatever that means. She knows her way around a gun which seems like a good skill to have in the south as a gay well she doesn’t quite know if Sterling actually is gay but by the way she was talking to April today it sure seemed like it. There is nothing April could learn about Sterling that would make this crush die except that she had a boyfriend which is just a temporary block.</p>
<p>April went to bed thinking of Sterling and wondering where the heck her mother was cause she definitely was not at the store.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Like daughter like mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>April finally figures out what her mother has really been doing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy yall</p><p>Nothing much to say</p><p>Hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brunette tried to sleep and dream of Sterling but all she could think about was where her mom really was. They haven’t been in town for long so it isn’t like she knows the place well. April might have to do some good old snooping and spying to figure out what her mom is really up to. But to be able to do that snooping she would need something to help get rid of the bags under her eyes.</p><p>April slumped out of bed and down stairs to get herself a cup of coffee. She has always preferred her coffee black because she never really understood the point of diluting the flavor. As she walked down the stairs she was met in the kitchen by her smiling father. “Good morning pumpkin. I feel like I have barely seen you since we’ve got here” “Me too daddy.” “Work has got me pretty busy but hopefully everything will be sorted out soon enough. How was school yesterday” “School was… well school” The brunette smirked thinking about the blonde “Hey I know that look little Padawan. Seems like my little girl already has a crush. He better not get in the way of your school work” “You would be wrong dad I was thinking about this funny YouTube video I saw yesterday” That was the smoothest lie April has ever told. “Oh yea? What was it about” “Well obviously it was about puppies becoming friends with birds. What else would it be about” April’s dad smiled like he knew she was lying but he didn’t push “Okay well I have to get to work. Have a good day at school sweet pea” He kissed her head and headed off to work.  </p><p>April’s new routine is to get to school 20 minutes early to work on any last minute homework and definitely not to run around trying to find Sterling. She always went to her locker first to get things for her first few classes. As the brunette closed her locker door she jumped when she was met with the blonde’s cute face. “Gah. You scared me dude”   “Did I just get friend zoned by someone who just yesterday said they would date me? Wow I don’t know how to take that news”   “Oh shh you're the one who said I had to try harder, so I guess now I’m playing hard to get.”   “So that’s the way we are playing then alright. Well shortie, lucky for you I don’t like running that much so we won’t be playing this game for long”   “Well luck for you, tall...girl...I love running so we will be playing as long as I like” Sterling snickered at the brunette's lame insult. “You’re cute when you’re competitive. Let’s get to class”  The whole time the blonde was talking, all April could do was stare at her lips “And April, don’t think I didn’t catch you staring at my lips” The short girl blushed and walked side by side with the tall girl.</p><p>April’s first couple classes go by as normal including her staring at the blue eyed angel all of Spanish. Her next class after lunch was bible studies. She walked into class two minutes early as always, thinking about how Sterling called her cute earlier and didn’t even pay attention to that same girl walking into her class and sitting down next to her. </p><p> “Sterling, what are you doing here we don’t have this class together”  “Well we do now, I got my schedule changed because everyone except one person was boring in my other class and I knew you were in this one”  “Wow, getting a schedule change for me?”  “Hey hey hey, if you were listening instead of staring at my lips, you would have heard that I said everyone but one person was boring”  “One person huh? Who was it your boyfriend” April wiggled her eyebrows up and down “April whatever your last name is, are you jealous?”  “My last name is Stevens and no… why would I be jealous. You guys are in a happy relationship, there is no point to be jealous even if the guy is a big doof and couldn’t get higher than a 700 on the SAT”  “You are jealous Shortie, and it is welcomed I mean I am very cute and funny”  “Yea yea, I completely agree but who is the other person anyway”  “Oh yea it’s my twin Blair”  “You have a twin? Since when?”  “Since always”  “Okay so you thought it was more important to tell me that your favorite show is Supergirl rather than tell me you have a twin?” “Yep”  </p><p>The bell rang for class to start right after that and April could feel the blondes eye’s on her the rest of the time and she didn’t mind it at all. </p><p>Just as class was ending Sterling grazed her hand across April’s and she felt that same spark from early and grabbed her hand. The tall girl turned and looked into the brunette’s eyes, smiled and walked out.  The brunette didn’t see her for the rest of the day.</p><p>Walking home and thinking about Sterling’s bomb drop of having a twin, April passed by a couple of shops and restaurants. In a small corner café, April smiled when she spotted her mom but why was her mom there in the first place. She was holding hands with someone. That someone was definitely not her dad and definitely not a man. </p><p>The short girl’s mind was in a flurry trying to comprehend why her mom was holding hands with a random woman that she didn’t know. Without even realizing it, she had run home and locked herself in her room. It didn’t take much snooping to figure out like daughter like mother. </p><p>Her mom was gay. Since when? And who was the random woman. They’ve been in town for only days and she already found a love interest. She had to tell her mom about this. </p><p>Right as that thought entered her mind, the door opened.  April peaked out the window to see whose car it was in the drive way and raced down the stairs to greet her who it turned out to be, her mom. “Hey mom, how was wherever you were” “I was at the church and it was fine.  How was school sweetie” “just like yesterday, as normal as ever but there is actually something I want to talk to you about.”  “What is it sweetie, you know you can tell me anything”  “Umm...on my way home from school, I saw you in a café holding hands with a woman”  April’s mom looked down at the floor then back up at April losing the smile that was first on her face.  “Did you now. Well I am going to preface by saying it all caught me by surprise” “Who is she mom also you're gay?”  “yes I am and she is my ex fiancé. I met her my senior year of college”  “She is your what now”  “I was practically forced to call off my wedding with her and marry your father because my parents were in tremendous amounts of debt because they were alcoholics and gamblers.  That’s what happens when you’re from Vegas”  “Wait you’re from Vegas”  “Yea I never really talk about my childhood because it was a very rough time for me.  She was the real love of my life.  There was no way I could be back in town and not see her” “Holy cow” “Language April” “Sorry this just a lot to process”  “I know and I didn’t want you to find out like this but the cat is out of the bag”  “Mom there is something I need to tell you since we are on this topic”  “If it’s that you're also a lesbian I already know sweetie.  Don’t think I didn’t catch you making out with Princess Leia on those star wars posters your dad got you”  “Wha... How...Okay you must be some like psychic or something mom”  “Honey, a mother always knows”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>